100 and 8
by DarkAngel667
Summary: 8 Assassins fighting for their lives, but do their past lives play an important part in why they are being huntered?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE; RIDE

**PROLOGUE; RIDE **

**MILITARY CAMP 2.7.4**

The sky was a clear blue and the sound of thousands recruits could be heard. Sergeant (Scott) Ride looked up at the sky. His intelligent blue eyes didn't match with his smooth black hair; he was around in his early twenties.

He was staring off in the distance.

"Scott! What the fuck are you doing! Would you like to stay back and have double cleaning duty?" Commander Weight shouted, his eyes glaring at Sergeant Ride.

"No sir!" shouted back sergeant Ride, saluting the commander as he spoke. Sergeant Ride had been at camp 2.7.4, for three years, but had only gone up rank once.

"We are going to set an ambush in the south region of Iraq. This is no laughing matter. If this does not go according to plan you will die!" shouted Commander Weight his brown eyes staring at Sergeant Ride in front of his face.

"Sorry sir!' Ride answered back.

**Iraq 20:00 **

A 747 plane flew across the desert plains of southern Iraq. It held three highly trained commandos and four sergeants in its cargo bay. You might have seen it, but with the darkness of the night hiding it from the naked eye and along with its own stealth mechanism it was impossible.

"Are you nervous Ride?" The man sitting opposite to Ride asked. He was Sergeant (Isaac) Martin. His pale face was sweating. It was his first mission.

"Don't worry, it's just the same as the training you did. We drop off, set up the ambush and wait for them. Spring it and take out a few, then capture the rest. End of mission." Ride replied without a doubt in his voice.

"Well at least I'm with you. I would hate to be with Commander Weight." Martin said. Ride took another good look at his new partner dark blonde hair all in a mess, a small nose and a deep gash on his right cheek. Only sixteen years, too young for this cruel world.

"Get ready everyone if you get left behind you're a dead man! So follow me!" Commander Weight bellowed opening the back hatch door and jumping down. The rest followed in pairs. Parachutes popped up from the air.

At 20:08 they landed. At 20:15 the ambush was set.

"That wasn't too bad Ride." Martin said. Ride and Martin were hiding in a dug out trench. The top of the trench was covered with a sand colored cloth held up with a single steel pole. Sand was place on top of the cloth so that from up close it was still hard to make out.

"I told you so." Ride responded. "Get some rest your need it when it's 22:34. I'll stay watch." Ride didn't sleep any way. He couldn't close his eyes for more than ten minutes. Not after his brother was killed in a terrorist raid. Whenever he closed his eyes the image came to mind.

**Sixteen years ago **

"Where's mummy?" Hector asked his six year old brother. He was pulling on Scott's navy blue shirt. Their mother hadn't come back from work and Scott was worried about her, there were was commonly terrorist raids going on in this part of town. He hoped his mother wasn't one of the casualties.

"Don't worry mummy will come back." He said to Hector calmly. Tears steamed down Hectors face. He could also feel the tears building up in his eyes and fear growing in his heart. They were both curled up on the bed watching the television.

"Some of the casualties from the newest raid here at the shopping mall were brutally shot down in a rain of terror. A man named Terry was killed. He was brutally shot down as he tried to order the terrorists to go away. " The news reporter said in to her microphone.

Terry was one of his mother's friends he had always helped them out; he was father's best friend. Terry made a promise to protect Mary. Father always said Terry would rather die than break a promise. That now proves true.

"What happened to Terry?" Hector asked expecting the worst. Scotts crying was the only answer Hector needed. Scott felt anger swell up in him, but before he could let it let. He heard a soft knock at the door followed by three more knocks.

"Mummy's here!" Hector cried out leaping of the bed. Hector and Scott sprinted to the door. Scott opened the door to see his mother sobbing. Hector grabbed her leg crying.

"Go to the kitchen. I'll make dinner." She said walking in. She saw Scott with tearing running down his face.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked Scott, wiping away the tears on her face and to bring out a smile. Scott looked up at her.

"Why? Why did he fight back? Why did he have to die?" Scott cried out. More tears where dripping from his face. He saw mother was also starting to cry.

Scott's eyes were red with tears. He ran out the door. His mother calling after him; wait! Where are you going?

Scott ran out of the apartment building tears running down his face as he ran, he hate what was happening around him. Ever since his Father died at war things had always gone bad. They didn't even receive money for his death.

Scott looked down at his jacket pocket, something heavy was inside. Terry had given it to him the last time his was at their house. He dug his hand down into the pocket.

Scott pulled the thing in the jacket out, it was a gun. He stared at it for a few minutes trying to find out why it was in the jacket. He took a step forward and a white piece of paper fluttered out of his pocket.

He turned to pick it up, and unfolded it was a note to his mother;

Dear Mary, it read.

_**I'm afraid to tell you that I'm leaving to see your husband. I just can't stand looking at Scott; it reminds me to much of him. At the end of this letter are all my bank accounts and will. I wish you and both your sons the best. **_

_**Don't worry I'll tell Matthew how much we all miss him when I see him.**_

Scott looked at the number below and the amount of money in Terry's bank account. There was over a hundred thousands dollars. Scott smiled Terry was always kind. He turned to ran back to tell his mother.

When he reached the apartment there was screaming at gunfire, windows shattered and furniture was being broken. Then a scream echoed through his ears, but the scream was cut short by a burst of gunfire.

Someone stepped outside the door, a man with a stocking over his head. He looked at Scott and stared down the barrel pointed at his head. His eyes just had enough time to widen when Scott closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger two times. The recoil and sound made him fall over hands over his ears.

A shadow fell across him he looked up to see another terrorist standing over him, but only for a second.

A shotgun fired and the man standing over him fell over on Scott. The man from the next apartment had fired his shotgun and ran over to Scott.

"Are you okay, kid?" The man asked Scott. Scott wasn't listening everything was distorted, the man who was talking to him was getting less auditable same with the police sirens. Scott slowly started forward into the house he was standing over two dead bodies on the floor.

One was warped around the other, as if was trying to cover the other. His mother and Hector were lying on the floor not moving, not breathing. No they were dead. He turned around the police had arrived.

"Hey sonny what are you doing with that?" asked one of the police men in the car asked the man in front with the shotgun, he dropped the shotgun and put his hands up. Both police men stepped out of the car guns up.

"That's a dangerous weapon you're holding, give it to me." The police man said hand stretched out.

Scott walked out of the house, paramedics rushed in; he could see paramedics carrying dead bodies out of the house.

The last thing Scott heard before he fainted was;

"The house is in bad shape, but the terrorist wouldn't have come here if they didn't want something. By the look of how the house is in, it looks like they were looking for something.

Near by a police man was talking to his radio.

**Iraq 23:59**

"Get ready men they're going to be here any minute." Weight spoke through the radio. Scott eyes flicked open. Sat up and began checking the jamming equipment, it wasn't turned on, but it would be soon.

Martin was checking his MP5 and gave Scott the ok sign; his forefinger and thumb meeting together.

Scott pulled out his MP5 and spoke into the radio.

"Beta team is good to go. Confirm?" …Static… "Alpha team, are you there? This is Beta team. We are ready. Confirm?"…static... "Martin is the jammer on?" Scott asked "No sir, it's not even working."

Scott relised what was happening, they had a leak.

"Shit! They know we're here! Move it Martin!" Scott yelled and pushed him across. Just then bullets shredded the ground where Martin was sitting before.

Scott raised his MP5 and fired. Head shot. Scott looked up from the trench the Iranians ambushed the ambushers. Scott jumped out of the trench and fired at two Iranians standing over Alpha team's trench. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the neck and was about to shoot him, when his head exploded. Martin was standing up in the trench his MP5 raised. Scott smiled.

"Let's just say we're even." Martin said smiling.

"No way, I still own you for shooting next to my head." Ride joked. Both their smiles dropped when one of the remaining Iranians shot near Ride's foot.

Ride blew off his head with a single shot. Martin jumped out of the trench and ducked behind a rock pillar and fired at an Iranian off an assault vehicle.

Scott stared at commander Weight beating one the Iranians up. When the Iranian drew his knife Weight just overpowered him and stabbed the Iranian with his own knife.

Scott fired at an Iranian sniper and then ran over to the trench where Alpha team was; two dead bodies.

Martin called out. "Scott! Help me!" Scott turned and saw two trucks with ten Iranians on the back of each truck. Martin was trying to pick them off, but they pinned him down.

Scott raised his weapon and fired off five shots. First bullet slammed into the left truck drivers head. The second bullet popped the right tire of the same truck.

The Truck lurched forward and two Iranians fell onto the ground. Martin turned around and killed the two on the ground. While Scott kill an Iranian behind him and continued to do the same thing to the truck on the right. Scott killed the remaining Iranians.

The battle was over. Martin and Scott walked up to Weight. "Some ambush!" Martin said to commander weight.

"You're still alive?" Weight asked surprised. "Well, we'll have to change that!" Weight said pulling out his pistol and fired three shots; one at Martin, two at Scott.

The two bullets sent Scott flying backwards and sent Martin in the same direction. Weight lowered his gun.

"That's the end of them." He spoke into his radio. "Send the chopper." Weight walked over to the Martin's body. And put a bullet into his head. He then walked over to Ride's body then stopped in his tracks. The body wasn't there.

"What the hell!" Weight instinctively raised his gun and duck behind a rock pillar.

"I always knew you were good, always wearing that Kevlar of yours." Weight laughed. "You can't beat me in the hunt; remember I was always the one to kill you in the training missions." Just as he finished the sentence a grenade landed in front of his feet.

"What the fuck?" Weight shouted out in surprise and jumped out of the way, but the force of explosion was enough to throw him onto the ground.

Scott jumped from where he was hiding and fire three shots at Weight.

The first shot hit Weight in the shoulder. The second hit him in the chest as he tried to get up.

"That was for Alpha squad!" Scott shouted.

Bleeding badly, weight slowly got up one hand clutching his chest wound. Weight looked up into Scotts eyes. Scott felt a rage build up inside him like what happened all those years ago.

"This is for Martin." Scott said through gritted teeth and fire a shot, Weights head exploded as the bullet slammed into his forehead.


	2. PROLOGUE Gale

PROLOGUE; Gale

**PROLOGUE; Gale **

**SPECIAL FORCES **

"Five day survival training choose your partner and get ready, you and your partner will be dropped off at different position of this forest you will each be given a map so you can all rendezvous these coordinates. Located where your position is on the map, and then make your way to the coordinates." The Falcon briefed the group.

(The Special Forces never used real names)

There were seven people in the squad five male two women. Only one of the two female actually look like a female. Gale; she had dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes, slim body. Give her a couple more years and she could have been a model, but if you looked beyond the pretty face you would see determination and a fiery heart to go with it.

The other female was called Iolanthe; she shaved all her hair off, she was big and muscly. She always stood by Gale's side. Some of the men try to get it on with Gale, but Iolanthe helped her get out of the situation.

Iolanthe always looked out for Gale, and Gale did the same thing. They were always partners and this mission was no different.

"You are not to help members of your squad, with the exception of your partner. If I find out that has happened you will be punished. That means you Wind (Gale)" The Falcon said.

Wind stared innocently at The Falcon with her clear blue eyes her blonde hair flying about in the wind. She had been at the camp when she was sixteen and four years had past since then. They were all in green and black camouflage uniform with food and water ratios strap to their backs.

The plane rose into the sky, Gale and Iolanthe were going to be the first to be dropped off. They all sat in the planes cargo bay.

"Ok, Gale and Iolanthe make sure your ratios are checked and don't forget the check each others parachutes. When you're done wait for my call and the green light before you jump." The Falcon yelled above the engine sound.

A few moments later the Falcon called out.

"Gale, Iolanthe get ready! You two are departing in five minutes." Gale looked across to Iolanthe.

One day after all this training she would take Iolanthe out and let her hair grow back and remind her, what it was to feel beautiful once more. Iolanthe didn't always want to join the army, but since her husband died in battle five years ago she decided to join the army in his favour.

Gale had seen their wedding photo; Iolanthe was very beautiful all those years ago, her dark brown hair hung down to her shoulder and her body figure was slim. If you looked at Iolanthe now you would have bet all you're life savings that it was impossible for the two people to be the same person. The truth is you would've of lost all your money.

The green light flick on. Slowly the back of the cargo bay opened into a slight ramp. Gale was still dazing into space as Iolanthe grabbed her hand and jumped out. Gale finally came to her sense as she was falling through the air.

"Let's rock, my little chicken!" shouted Iolanthe.

(Iolanthe always referred Gale to "Little chicken" seeing how young Gale looked.)

"It's time to learn how to FLY!" Gale shouted back. Both women pulled on their parachutes, and then the parachutes opened up like flowers.

Gale loved this part of parachuting. The soft gliding, she looked down still a long way down so she closed her eyes.

Gale drifted off into a small slumber;

_**Sixteen years ago **_

"Come on Sarah or you'll be late for your first day of school." Davis Gale smiled at his four year old daughter.

They were both sitting down in a train. Sarah was dressed in a pink and white dress. Her father was wearing a black business suit. She looked around the train, a group of teenagers were chatting together. Another group of people who wore suits were scattered everywhere; however the last person was sitting all by himself and was wearing a thick leather jacket.

"Daddy, why does that man sit all by himself?" Sarah asked her father tugging on his sleeve.

"I don't know maybe he doesn't have any friends or money." Sarah's father replied smiling. "If you don't want to be lonely in this world make lots of friends, so when you are feeling sad you can count on them to cheer you up."

"But daddy, I don't have any friends." Sarah said sadly looking at her father her lower lip quivering.

"Don't worry; at school you will make lots of friends." Davis comforted his daughter.

"Will you be my friend daddy?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Of course, Sarah I will always be your friend as long I'm alive." Davis smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"How long will you live daddy?" Sarah asked worried. Davis smiled once at his daughter and replied.

"I will live a very long time, Sarah, don't worry." Sarah smiled and stuck out her smallest finger.

"Do you pinkie promise?" Sarah laughed. Davis wrapped his pinkie around hers.

"I pinkie promise," just then the man in the thick leather jacket stood up and ran up to Davis Gale and wrapped him in a bear hug. Davis Gale grabbed his daughter and pushed her away and yelled "Bomb!" Then the man wearing the leather jacketblew up.

Sarah screamed. Other people were screaming.

Gale's eyes opened she could still hear the screaming. She turned to look at Iolanthe free falling down into the forest; her parachute had several holes in it. Iolanthe screamed as she fell. Not before long Gale couldn't hear the screaming.

"Iolanthe where are you?" Gale screamed down below her. She pulled on the cords of her parachute and drifted to the position where Iolanthe fell. After a while Gale landed, she stripped off the parachute and ran around calling Iolanthe.

"I'm here!" Came a weak reply, Gale ran towards the tree where the sound came from. She found Iolanthe lying on a branch. Slowly Gale managed to get Iolanthe down.

"I can't believe you're alive, oh god thank you." Gale cried on Iolanthe's shoulder.

"Don't worry it takes more than a fall to kill the great Iolanthe!" Iolanthe laughed. "But I think my ankle is broken." Iolanthe winced.

Gale instantly rolled up Iolanthe's cargo pants, examining the ankle; it was swollen red and there were some bruises around her leg.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Gale said ripping off her sleeve and tying it around Iolanthe's ankle.

"Nothing too serious, I was every lucky I landed on a tree the leaves and branches sort of softened the impact of my fall. Even so my ankle broke when I fell into the tree, but nothing that won't heal when we get back to the camp site."

"Mmmn, I still wondering why you fell, when I saw you fall I thought I saw bullet holes in your parachute." Gale said wondering.

"Me too, first I was watching you and the beautiful view around us, then are of a sudden I heard holes rip through my parachute. When I looked up I was free falling through the air screaming." Iolanthe explained.

"We should contact base, I think there might be snipers in this forest or enemy forces. What do you think?" Gale asked Iolanthe when she finally had finished bandaging Iolanthe's ankle.

"Yeah contact base and ask them if there are any other missions being hosted in this area. Don't forget to ask them to check if anyone else in our squad is okay. "Iolanthe suggested.

Gale pulled out her radio turned it on and spoke into it. "This is Wind and Nightmare reporting in from mission 205, I think you have a breach in security. Nightmare is wounded, requesting chopper at coordinators… Gale looked at her paper and around her… 27, 78 west of fort 39. Respond?"

"_Hello, this is Hawk at commanding base, what kind of breach do you have?" _

"Someone has opened fire at us, sir, requesting medics and a chopper." Gale responded.

"_Sorry, what is your mission number again?" _

"Mission 205, please, requesting medics and a chopper." Gale replied impatiently

"_Sorry, maybe you were misinformed, because there is no mission number 205. Your squad isn't due for a mission until two more days later." _

"That's impossible! Call Falcon, he is the commander of my squad." Gale yelled.

"_**Call terminated" **_replied a metallic voice.

"Fuck! They cut me off, son of a bitchs!" Gale sore confused she looked at Iolanthe. Iolanthe was looking as white as a sheet. Gale pulled out her own water bottle and gave Iolanthe a drink.

"Thanks my little chicken." Iolanthe laughed as she drank the water, I think we should head up back to base. Just wait and see what I'll do to that hawk bastard, I'll kill him for just leaving us here." Iolanthe growled. __

"Here, I'll help you get up." Gale responded and grabbed Iolanthe's hand and hoisted Iolanthe on to her shoulder, where she could lean on Gale as they walked. Every now and then they stopped to rest and try to get radio contact.

A couple of times Iolanthe's ankle would be infected because of the cuts and bruises around her ankle. Gale and Iolanthe both had antiseptic cream.

At night they ate the ratios, and slept under trees. By the fifth day they reached the rendezvous point, Gale instantly saw two members of her squad and lying at rendezvous point and ran towards the two soldiers.

"Hey, Snaps! Explorer, it's me Wind! I need your help…" Gale stop running towards them because she relised that they were both leaning against a rock, throats cut and tied up to the rock. From far away it looked like they were just resting.

Gale looked around two more members of her squad killed, but differently their bodies laid slightly away from her slight line, both bodies were riddened with bullet holes. There was only one member of her squad that wasn't here… The Falcon… Gale heard a twig snap and she spun around a gun was aimed at her forehead.

"Hello Wind." The Falcon replied surprising calm. "I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this."

Gale nodded her head slowly, not trusting herself to speak. Anyway she knew why Falcon was killing, well not exactly, Falcon was only killing her and the others because of what they all saw two years ago the new Russian anti aircraft carrier, it was one of the most advance aircraft carriers in the world. They all saw the blueprints.

"I'm not sure wether you remember this, but two years ago we hijacked a Russian air force base and we found that massive carrier. Do you remember?" The Falcon explained

Gale nodded still not trusting herself to speak.

"Anyway, after that mission we all had to sign documents that we had forgot what we saw there. Well after a while the covert ops found out one of the blueprints were missing." The Falcon continued

"The only squad that was actually near the blueprints were us; I just finished signing a document that I would be pardon to execution if I found the documents." The Falcon grinned at Gale.

"You're a bastard! We all knew that you stole those documents! You thought you could sell them, but when you found out that with out the others it was useless, you hid it away! You made us promise not to tell, so now you can save your own ass! You're a bastard!" Gale spat at him.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I was you!" The Falcon roared.

"Maybe you would if you knew what was behind you!" Gale said calmly. The Falcon turned to see what was behind him, he instantly saw Iolanthe lying on the ground pistol in hand.

The Falcon was just about to aim his gun at Iolanthe when Gale punch his gun out of his hand and dive roll across the ground and fired three shots. Iolanthe also fired three shots when she saw Gale move out of the way. Gale's bullets hit him in the chest shoulder and head. Iolanthe's bullets all hit him in the head.

Iolanthe slowly got up with the help of a near by tree. Gale came running to her side, helping her to sit down on a smooth rock. Just as Gale let Iolanthe down, the Falcon's radio squawked_… Hello? Major are you responding? … Are all the targets terminated? … Hello?_

Gale ran up and picked up the radio and responded using a deep voice. "This is Falcon, over, all targets are terminated. Where are you going to pick me up?"

"_Where are you now? If you are at the rendezvous point walk forward for a couple metres until you come into an open clearing. Wait for the chopper there." _

"Ok, I'm moving there now!" Gale respond, still using a deep voice. Gale closed the radio and walked over to Iolanthe.

"Come on, we're meeting a chopper not far from here." Gale said hoisting Iolanthe on her shoulder.

"Nice imitation." Iolanthe winced as she warped one arm around Gale and hopped. It wasn't long before they came into the clearing. It was in a circular shape large enough for two helicopters to land side by side.

Gale laid Iolanthe on the edge of the clearing were she couldn't be seen. Gale then ran back and dragged the Falcon's body opposites to where Iolanthe laid, but the difference was that the Falcon's body was very visible.

From the sky it would look like he was taking a nap. Gale then climbed a near by rock to get a better view of the sky. As soon she was at the top of the rock she saw a helicopter appear. Too Gales surprise the helicopter was a black Hawk; it fired a hellfire missile at the Falcons dead body. Her eyes widen just before the explosion knocked her off the rock.

Her ears were ringing and she was sure she was bleeding from the fore head. She instantly thought of Iolanthe. She ran to were Iolanthe laid.

Iolanthe was badly injured. "Iolanthe are you okay?" Gale called as she ran towards her.

"Hey, my little chicken has come to rescue me, sorry Sarah it's too late." Iolanthe said weakly. Iolanthe never used her first name before.

"It's not too late I can still save you!" Gale said urgently, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but know this I will always love you dead or alive. Don't worry I'll say hi to your father. Good bye my friend," Iolanthe said weakly. Gale was still crying when Iolanthe's eyes finally closed for the final time and when she drew her last breath.

"Good bye, my friend." Gale said hugging her true friend for the last time.


End file.
